


Continuing Education

by Clockwork



Series: Senior Hell [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-11
Updated: 2014-02-11
Packaged: 2018-01-12 01:02:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1180042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clockwork/pseuds/Clockwork
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Peter confronted Chris about what they both are, the wolf realizes he's really not all that bothered. Or, rather, he finds himself truly hot and bothered by the hunter and decides to intiate more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Continuing Education

Chris wasn’t sure what he was expecting. It was two days to the full moon. His leg ached where he’d cut it on the rock, and he had crawled into bed two hours before he had to get up for school. A school he now knew his dad had sent him to not to finish his education, but to have an in with the Hale family. It was why he was there and Kate had been left in their last school for another few weeks. She wouldn’t have been the one to make this work. Peter wouldn’t have given her a second glance.

 

Barely limping as he made his way into class, looking up with a sigh to stare at the empty chair where Peter had been sitting yesterday. Except it wasn’t empty. 

 

Sprawled insolently in the chair, one leg kicked out into the aisle, Peter’s white tee was pristine, his jeans torn on the thigh and his flannel shirt hung open. There was nothing on his desk that even remotely looked like he planned to actually pay attention. The only thing there was an open package of Reese’s peanut butter cups, one half eaten with perfect teeth marks cutting it into a crescent moon.

 

Chris gaped, dropping his books on a desk next to him, dropping into the fiberglass chair. 

 

“What the hell are you doing here?”

 

“Well, see… the law requires that students attend school until they officially withdraw. I kind of like school so why would I withdraw?” Picking up the one he’d already eaten half of, Peter popped the rest of the Reese’s cup into his mouth. “How’s the leg?”

 

“Why did you leave?”

 

Peter chuckled, not even glancing around. Screw it if anyone was watching them, paying attention to their conversation. He wasn’t worried about that, even if he did have a dozen or so concerns playing in his mind.

 

“Make up your mind, Argent. Do you want me here or not?”

 

“I want…” He paused, not certain just what it was he wanted. Nervousness twisted his boyish good looks. “After class, I want to talk. Okay?”

 

Peter grinned, making a production of peeling the paper wrapped off the other treat of peanut butter and chocolate-y goodness.

 

“Your truck?”

 

Chris nodded just as the bell rang. “Yeah, that works.” 

 

Class was a blur, and Chris tried to ignore all the whispers behind him. Someone had caught wind of their talk and already gossip seemed to be building. That didn’t matter. He wouldn’t be here long enough for that to matter. That’s what he kept telling himself, trying to focus on class. This was his chance to graduate, and Chris wasn’t going to blow it. 

 

The moment the bell rang, Peter was gone. Maybe it was the knowledge of what he was, but Chris wondered why no one questioned the way the boy moved, so quick, sleek and without seeming hesitation. Humans just didn’t move like that, but then if you only looked at the world as either human, you didn’t question that people could be other than.

 

By the time Chris got out to the car, Peter had the tailgate down and was sitting up on the gate. He patted the metal beside him.

 

“So… were you out in the woods last night?”

 

That wasn’t the question Chris had expected. 

 

“Yeah, I was.”

 

Peter smirked. “You’re harding to pick up out there, because you all scent of gun oil and wolfsbane. I hope I was stalking the right guy. Looked like your ass, anyway.”

 

“Peter!” Despite himself, Chris laughed, shaking his head. “Tell me you’re kidding.”

 

“Nope. Not ever. I was restless.”

 

“Which was why I asked you why you’re here today,” the hunter hissed, glancing sidelong at Peter. “It’s two days until the full moon.”

 

“Really? Damn, someone should have told me,” he said, shifting to nudge Chris’ shoulder with his own. “No worries. I’ve got damn good control. Except, you know, when someone I’m already excited over goes and gets all bleed-y around me.”

 

“Is that why you kissed me? Because you were excited over me?”

 

Peter actually had the decency to wince. “Actually I kissed you to fuck with your head. That it excited me surprised me as much as you.”

 

Chris’ head snapped to the side, blue eyes narrowing. “Wait, so they’re wrong? You’re not gay?”

 

Laughing, Peter shrugged. “Oh they’re right, but you’re not usually my type. All clean cut and kind of stammery. Not to mention, you know, deadly to my family.”

 

“Peter, don’t say that. That isn’t how it is. We have a code,’ he said, voice lowering as he glanced around nervously. “It’s not like we just go around killing wolves for nothing. They’re hurting others, that’s the ones we take care of.”

 

“Then why are you here? Have you thought to ask that. The local pack has done nothing, and the alpha holds the pack and those that visit. If you’re following said code then there’s no reason for you to be here.”

 

Peter could smell the nervousness rise in Chris, the way he shifted on the truck just confirming his restlessness at Peter’s words. He could only imagine what the boy’s father had told him, what kind of lies he’d spoken against the Hales, and other wolves in other towns, to keep his hunters working against those that didn’t deserve such attacks.

 

“Are you saying you don’t want me here, Peter?”

 

He didn’t answer. Not with words. Strong fingers curled against the far side of Chris’ jaw, drawing him around so that Peter could look him in the eyes. Leaning in, he kissed the boy slow and deep. Most were in class. A few would see them anyway. That wasn’t the point, and Peter didn’t care about rumors. He cared about having another moment to taste Chris, to feels his lips part and to eagerly take advantage of that opening.

 

The kiss showed that he more than wanted Chris there, and that maybe what he wanted as more than a kiss. 

 

“How pissed would your dad be if you ditched out the rest of the day?”

 

“That depends on why I ditched.”

 

Peter grinned, hopping down from the tailgate. “Tell him it was reconnaissance. I want to see just what new things I can show you.”

 

As if to prove his words, he shifted to stand closer to the tailgate, closer to Chris. His fingers curled loosely against the other boy’s knees, pushing his legs open just enough that Peter could stand in the vee that was created. His hands continued up and along Chris’ denim clad thighs until his thumbs were able to caress slow, not at all subtle circles, along the line of the hunter’s fly.

 

“Peter.” It wasn’t an admonishment but a plea, softly couched and breathless. The reaction instantaneous, the hard press of flesh against his fly making Chris squirm. “Well… Yeah. Sure. Education is always important,” he managed, shifting closer, wriggling to get off the tailgate and into the cab. “You got some place for us to go?”

Peter smiled, stepping back with a nod. “Oh yeah. I’ve got that covered. Let’s go.”


End file.
